Star Trek parodies and pop culture references (animated television)
The following are ''Star Trek'' parodies and pop culture references that have aired on animated television shows. =0-9= 30-Second Bunnies Theatre was re-enacted by these anthropomorphic animated bunnies in 30 seconds, hence the name. * Angry Alien Productions * =A= ''Achille Talon/Walter Melon'' In "Walter Melon in Star-Blecch", Walter Melon and Bitterbug replace two members of the when James T. Kirk and Leonard McCoy are lost in a desert planet. ''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' In "The Magnificent Sonic", the six-shooter Sonic shoots at the robot makes the same sound as the photon torpedoes from Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, and Star Trek: Voyager. ''Adventure Time'' In "Holly Jolly Secrets" (Part 2)", a shredded picture can be seen inside the tree fort which appears to depict someone in an Original Series uniform holding a phaser-like weapon. ''Aladdin: The Series'' In "To Cure a Thief", Genie transforms into an alien having Vulcan ears and wearing an outfit similar to the one from the later TOS movies and his talking is similar to what Dr. McCoy talks. ''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' The episode "Star Wreck: The Absolutely Final Frontier" is a parody of the Star Trek series, the title is the parody of , Alvin is Captain Kirk, Simon is Mr. Spock, Theodore is Dr. McCoy, Eleanor is the female version of Chekov, Janette is Uhura, and Alvin's ship is similar in design of the Miranda-class starship (which looks the saucer section of the with two hyperjets in the bottom). Alvin's ship encounters an alien family which wants the galaxy to be the same and the giant vacuum cleaner which threatens to destroys his ship. ''American Dad! is an animated show that runs on the Fox network. Created by Seth MacFarlane, it features many ''Star Trek references. The show also features Patrick Stewart in the recurring role of CIA Deputy Director Avery Bullock. "All About Steve" An upcoming sci-fi con will feature a Klingon wedding followed by a Klingon divorce. Steve and his friends wear TOS-era Starfleet uniforms into the New York Yankees locker room which embarrasses Stan. They also wear their uniforms to the con complete with toy phasers. Two other teenage boys also wear uniforms. Steve compares his jock strap to a protective force field. There is a poster of the Enterprise NCC-1701 in the basement where Steve and his friends play. Two of the booths at the con are "Starfleet Emporium" and "Starfleet Universe." "Star Trek" The episode's title parodies the franchise title while making a play on words. The episode centers on the rise and fall of Steve's career as a child author. The only other reference is the two vicious guard dogs at Steve's mansion, who are named Sulu and Chekov. "Not Particularly Desperate Housewives" After a dog Stan tried to get rid of returns, Stan tells the dog it has earned a warrior's death. He then goes to the closet and takes out a bat'leth and prepares to kill it, but then Roger pops in and the dog attacks him. Stan decides to keep the dog, but feels that not using the bat'leth would be a waste, so he decides to use it on eBay, specifically he would use it to kill his enemies that are on eBay. "Meter Made" An exchange between Steve and Roger, about how people in Heaven saw what Steve had done. Roger: "...Star Trek s James Doohan." Steve: "Scotty saw?" Roger: "Scotty watched the whole damn thing." "May the Best Stan Win" In this episode, Stan talks about the face he will make when he's frozen after he goes into cryo, just like "Han Solo... from ''Star Trek". Clearly, he's confusing ''Trek with another popular franchise. "One Little Word" Bullock selects Stan to be his "Number One," the informal title Jean-Luc Picard gave to William Riker. However, instead of being Bullock's second-in-charge, Stan becomes Bullock's errand boy. Francine serves baby-sitter to Bullock's mentally disturbed wife and to his infant child. "Escape from Pearl Bailey" After Steve's girlfriend leaves him, Snot tries to reassure him: "She isn't fit enough to re-calibrate your tricorder." "Bar Mitzvah Hustle" Steve throws a Star Trek-themed Bar Mitzvah for Snot complete with a DJ in a Borg costume, transporter room dance floor, painting of Snot dressed as a Klingon, a Gorn ice scultpure, and a bat'leth. "Lost in Space" One of the slaves aboard the mall ship is a particularly muscular Andorian. ''Animaniacs'' A segment of Animaniacs titled "Star Truck" featured Yakko, Wakko, and Dot being beamed aboard the original Enterprise, (albeit done up with monster truck wheels, as per the cartoon's title), claiming the Starfleet delegates who were supposed to be there were "really busy" (at which point you see two Andorians, one in a TOS Starfleet uniform, the other in a TOS film tunic, sitting on a couch playing video games), and wreaking havoc among the crew. (The characters are clearly genuine fans of the show, as upon meeting "Kirk", they ask to "go back to New York in the 1930s," where he could "fall in love with Joan Collins," who would then die, "go lookin' for Mr. Spork's brain," or Harry Mudd, or , and Wakko asks to "swim with the whales.") Gags included Wakko introducing Scotty to doughnuts (thus causing him to become portly and have a pink frosting mustache), Spork mind-melding with them in sickbay, and then saying their trademark "Hel-lo Nurse!" line when Uhura enters, and when Khan appears, Yakko comments, "Ooooh, it's Ricardo Montalban and his big plastic chest!" (an obvious parody of the fan rumor that Montalban's chest in was a prosthetic appliance, and not his actual physique). Dot later proposes to distract Khan's crew "with a fancy fan dance", riffing on Uhura's dance from . When the Warners take control of the ship, Yakko takes the command chair and sits on a tribble. Another episode of Animaniacs contained a segment titled "Karaoke Dokie" which made fun of the singing careers of Shatner ("Willie Slackner") and Nimoy (shown complete with pointy ears). In yet another episode, the Warners are taken on board an alien spacecraft, and Marvin the Martian, Darth Vader, and Captain Picard are briefly shown in a waiting room together - part of a chase initiated after Yakko yells "Look - it's big, fat Scotty from Star Trek!" and escapes when his alien captors look for the engineer. In the episode "Moby or Not Moby," the Warners perform a musical number to the tune of the sea shanty "Drunken Sailor", in an attempt to convince Captain Ahab to stop hunting whales. One of the things they recommend he do is "watch Star Trek IV." ''Archer'' In the fourth season episode "Midnight Ron", Archer comments on his gun only having a limited amount of bullets by sarcastically stating that it is not a phaser. An episode of the animated television series Archer set in Argentina entitled "Three to Tango" did a visual gag spoofing Picard's famous way of ordering his favorite hot beverage. The label on a box of tea read: "Te Earl Gray Caliente." ''Arthur'' In "Hide and Snake", Arthur wears a uniform which has a bare resemblance of the commando uniforms from . In another episode, a toy alien robot proclaims "Resistance is futile". In the season 17 episode, "Speak Up, Francine!", Francine is trying to prepare for a speech she's going to give and imagines herself on the bridge of the Enterprise, asking Buster (Scotty) to give her more power. Buster uses a Scottish accent and makes a variation on the Vulcan salute; his middle and ring fingers are touching, while his index and baby fingers are separated from their neighbours. ''Atomic Betty'' * Season 1: episode 51: "Franken Brain". At the end you can see Betty wearing a sciences division uniform. * Season 3: episode 24: Lulu on the loose, you can see an alien like Spock named "Spock" but with a green skin. =B= ''Back at the Barnyard'' An episode of the Nickelodeon series parodies . The show includes the following actors/actresses: Cam Clarke, Dee Bradley Baker, Jeff Bennett, Maurice LaMarche, Jim Cummings, Grey DeLisle, Jennifer Hale, John Kassir, Tress MacNeille, Kevin Michael Richardson, and Thomas F. Wilson. ''Beavis and Butt-head'' was an an American animated television series created by and was featured on MTV and centered on the misadventures of two socially inept rock-loving teenage boys, who are the title characters (both voiced by Judge), who are roommates and live in the fictional town of Highland. They attend high school where their teachers are often at a loss as to how to deal with them, although in many episodes, the two skip school. They occasionally work part-time at Burger World and sometimes other side-jobs when people mistake their odd behavior as outgoing and assertive. The comedic value is supposed to be derived from their utter lack of conventional values: they are highly obnoxious, misogynistic, and rude to almost every other character in the show, and even to each other. They do not seem to realize this however and seem to function on an instinctual level. They survive their often hazardous misadventures without serious consequences though others around them don't fare as well. Mixed within each episode are segments in which Beavis and Butt-head watch asinine music videos and provide humorous and bizarre commentary improvised by Judge. "Dream On" Butt-head has a dream where he and Beavis portray the roles of William T. Riker and Jean-Luc Picard, respectively. One line recalled from the episode, spoken by Butt-head was, "Number One, I order you to take a number two." Pavel Chekov is inexplicably running conn and "Butt-head Picard" also orders Counselor Troi to undress. "Burger World" The duo are watching an episode of Star Trek and Beavis is attempting to do the Vulcan salute. Butt-head also says the crew of the Enterprise better lookout for the Klingons near "Uranus". "Hard Sell" Beavis and Butt-head get a job at a call center selling magazine subscriptions. Butt-head plays with his intercom and says "Kirk to Scotty. Kirk to Scotty. I need more speed, bunghole." "Patsies" Beavis and Butt-head are riding in a van with people who debate if they go into the future whether they should either give Geordi La Forge his sight or make Data a real Human. "Beavis and Butt-head's Island" Beavis and Butt-head find themselves "trapped" in the middle of a mall fountain and while humming the theme, they compare their situation to Star Trek. "Pumping Iron" Beavis and Butt-head go to a gym and they play around with a treadmill. Butt-head messes around with the controls and says, "Warp speed, Mr. Sulu." Beavis then says, imitating Chekov, "But captain, the Klingons are approaching." "I've Got You Babe" In a cover of "I've Got You Babe" by Cher, a scene briefly appears with Butt-head as William T. Riker and Beavis as Jean-Luc Picard. See also * Ben 10: Alien Force * There is an episode entitled "The Con of Rath", obviously a reference to . * In the "Final Battle: Part 2", the self destruct code to destroy the Omnitrix is identical to the self destruct code used by Kirk in to destroy the Enterprise. * The show had regular voice work from Dee Bradley Baker, Jeff Bennett, Paul Eiding, Richard McGonagle and Kevin Michael Richardson. ** Additional voice work was performed by Pamela Adlon, Diedrich Bader, Clancy Brown, Greg Ellis, Brian George, Wallace Langham, Matt Levin, Diane Michelle, Dwight Schultz, and Wil Wheaton. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *In "Map of Infinity" and "Deep", Ben and Kevin, respectively, yell "AGGREGOOOOOOOORRRRRRR!!!!!!!! ", much like Kirk's "Khan" yell in . *In "Deep" there is a plumber named "Magister Pyke", in reference to former captain of the Enterprise, Captain Pike. *The show had regular voice work from Dee Bradley Baker, Paul Eiding, Richard McGonagle, and Kevin Michael Richardson. **Additional voice work was performed by Diedrich Bader, Jeff Bennett, Robin Atkin Downes, Richard Doyle, Greg Ellis, Miguel Ferrer, Brian George, Nicholas Guest, Olivia Hack, Matt Levin, Tress MacNeille, Jason Marsden, Christopher McDonald, Bill Mumy, Kevin Michael Richardson, Dwight Schultz, Tara Strong, Wil Wheaton, and Keone Young. ''Best Ed'' In the cartoon series, the title character is a huge fan of a classic science fiction series called "The Mighty Measel Moles", which is a parody of the original Star Trek, with a starship resembling the Enterprise called Emphatize, similar uniforms, and the main hero ("Captain Jim T. Smithee") being a spoof of Captain Kirk. In one episode, Ed goes to a "Mighty Measel Moles" convention. Another episode features the former captain of the Emphatize bound to a "special wheelchair" resembling an office drawer, and only able to indicate "yes" or "no" with a blinking light, an obvious parody of Captain Pike. ''Beverly Hills Teens'' * In the episode "Death Race 500", during a race, Bradley says "get ready for warp speed". * in the episode "Jillian's Lesson", Jett says that a party was "a Warp 9 happening". ''Bojack Horseman'' The second season episode "Let's Find Out" has the titular character participating in a celebrity quiz show called "Hollywoo Stars and Celebrities: What Do They Know? Do They Know Things?? Let's Find Out!". One of the questions is about what the host, Mr. Peanutbutter, said about the 2009 movie. The four answers are "A: a visual feast for the senses", "B: a zestful lark through time and space", "C: the best Zachary Quinto movie of all time" or "D: all of the above". Bojack incorrectly answers D, A and B being the correct answers (though Mr. Peanutbutter notes that he would also agree with C) =C= ''Caillou'' In the animated segment, "Caillou in Space", when Caillou and his family and his friend, Leo, went to the Planetarium. Caillou and Leo meet a little girl who wears a Starfleet uniform similar to the ones worn by the Enterprise crew in the first two original Star Trek pilot episodes, and Caillou's baby sister, Rosie, wears a VISOR similar to the one Geordi La Forge wore. ''Captain Simian and the Space Monkeys'' The series, featuring Michael Dorn as its archvillain, had an episode set on planet Vasquez 9, whose geology resembled the famous Vasquez Rocks cliff seen in , , and numerous other Star Trek episodes. ''Chowder'' In the episode "The Deadly Maze", Gumbo, who seeks vengeance on his old tutor, master chef Mung for firing him, says "Revenge is a dish best served cold." quoting from . ''The Cleveland Show'' is a spin-off of 's Family Guy, where Family Guy regular Cleveland Brown moves back to his hometown in Virginia and and reconnects with an old girlfriend and start a kind of Brady Bunch family. "Da Doggone Daddy/Daughter Dinner Dance" After accidentally killing the family dog and lying to his stepchildren, Cleveland tries to find a way to fix it, but he says doing so is harder than trying to identify a rapist at a Star Trek convention. In the cut scene, the victim describes to two police officers that the assailant was a white male, 35-45 years old, had glasses, bad skin, was about fifty pounds overweight, smelled like Cheetoh's, and was carrying a poster with a Sharpie pen. One officer knows what to do, he yells "who here is not a virgin?", to which one person in the back of a crowd raises his hand, and the officer says he's under arrest. "Cleveland Jr.'s Cherry Bomb" Cleveland show his son Cleveland Jr., who had recently taken a vow of abstinence, the horrors of male virginity, by taking him to a sci-fi convention. There are some con goers in Star Trek costumes and Cleveland says he sees one as Worf. The next scene has them driving home with some stuff they got, and them dressed as Klingons, though only Cleveland Jr. was wearing a Klingon uniform. "Brotherly Love" Cleveland Jr. and Kenny West have a rap battle, in which they both rap in Klingonese. "Brown History Month" Cleveland Jr. is leaving for school and he's dressed as Geordi La Forge for Black History Month. "To Live And Die In VA" In a spoof of REM's "Everybody Hurts" video, Worf is sitting in a car in traffic with the Klingonese subtitle lujpu' jIH Daq legh ghlee. The translation is "I failed to watch Glee". ''Codename: Kids Next Door'' Codename: Kids Next Door was a cartoon that was featured on Cartoon Network in which the central characters of the series are five ten-year-olds who operate from their tree house against the tyranny of adults and teenagers, and the lead-protagonist "Numbuh One", is bald and speaks with a British accent, which is a probable nod to Patrick Stewart's performance as Captain Picard. The episode Operation: D.U.C.K.Y. features sailors of a ship who are a direct parody of Star Trek and the captain is a parody of William Shatner. His name is James T. Dirt. The episode Operation: T.R.I.C.K.Y. also featured Numbuh One dressed up as a Borg for Halloween. The episode S.A.T.U.R.N. has a plot and mane antagonist being a parody of . The episode S.P.A.C.E. has a spaceship resembling the original and the plot is similar to . ''The Critic'' was an animated comedy show from Simpsons producers Al Jean and Mike Reiss. The show takes viewers into the world of acerbic New York film critic Jay Sherman (played ), who reviews classic and current films, which although loved by the public, fall far short of his high critical standards. Jay constantly struggled to balance his contempt for popular taste with his need to be loved and his search for success. "Sherman of Arabia" A short clip of a show called Hee Haw: The Next Generation which featured animated versions of Picard, Riker, Data, La Forge, and Dr. Crusher doing country dancing and music reminiscent of the country music and comedy series . Most notably, Worf is featured doing the hambone. "From Chunk to Hunk" William Shatner is hosting a TV show called "Celebrity 911", a parody of the show " " which Shatner hosted, and he devotes the hour to police calls involving actor . He then pauses and screams out "CAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!", just as Kirk did in . "Marty's First Date" Jay accompanying his son Marty on his first date. After meeting the date's dad, who gives Jay a Cuban cigar, he gives him a "Star Trek VII" pencil, and says it was "Nimoy's lamest." "All The Duke's Men" Jay's son Marty runs for school president and he tells kids to vote for him, he translate it in Spanish, Swahili, and in Klingonese, which two Klingon kids in the audience agree on. When Marty tells the kids that they're gonna work hard, they all leave and the two Klingon kids transport themselves away. They reappear again with their mother to thank Jay for the pizza and they transport away. "A Song for Margo" Jay is reviewing a movie called "Star Trek Generation X", which parodies . The clip features and Christian Slater on board the bridge of the Enterprise-D and Kirk and Picard appear, Picard wants to know which one of them wrote "Beavis and Butt-head rule!" on the back of his skull and they deny doing it. Keanu Reeves then ask them, "hey, aren't you the two dudes from the TV show? You know, that space thing?" and Kirk asks them to try to stay in character. Jay then asks, "when will people stop going to ''Star Trek movies? Maybe when they see this clip of William Shatner musical number''" (in which he sings "Raindrops keep falling on my head" and Patrick Stewart is playing the tambourine). =D= ''Danny Phantom'' is a Nickelodeon animated series that was also created by Butch Hartman and had some Star Trek references, the show also featured Michael Dorn as the Fright Knight, the spirit of Halloween. In addition, Ron Perlman played Danny's teacher, Mr. Lancer. "Attack of the Killer Garage Sale" Danny fights a ghost called Technus, who creates a body from possessed technology, and in one scene, Technus uses a TV remote to change Danny; first into a cowboy, then into a glamorous movie star, and finally Spock. "Phantom Planet" After Tucker Foley introduces himself and says he a techno geek, other geeks says "hi" and do the Vulcan salute, to which Tucker also does. ''Dexter's Laboratory'' In an episode in the second season entitled "Star Check Unconventional", Dexter (Captain Irk) and two of his friends (Mr. Spork and Doctor McBoy) journey to a convention center to attend a "Star Check" convention, but inadvertently enter the wrong hall and wind up in a "Darbie Doll" convention. The whole episode is a spoof of the original Star Trek including references to , , and among others. There is also the joke of Dexter calling Dr. McBoy "Skins" in reference to Kirk's nickname of "Bones" for McCoy. Also in the second season, the episode "Misplaced in Space", in which Dexter is transported to a savage planet as a slave/prisoner, bears several similarities to "The Gamesters of Triskelion". ''Digimon Adventure'' In the English dub of the episode "Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker", the main character, Tai Kamiya, suggests that Izzy Izumi was using his computer to e-mail aliens to "beam him Izzy up" from the Digiworld. Also, the director of the English dub of Digimon Adventure and its sequel Digimon Aventure 02 is , a relative of Leonard Nimoy. ''Dilbert'' Dilbert was an animated TV series that was based on the comic strip of the name. Dilbert keeps a model of the Enterprise in his cubicle. "Testing" While Dogbert's in the space shuttle, Gene Roddenberry's coffin looks the starship. "Little People' Dilbert wonders if the ventilation duct he, Wally and Alice are using to get to a conference room with unguarded food is a Jefferies tube. "The Takeover" The cast of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine were implicated in a scandal that led to the death of the CEO of Dilbert's company. "The Gift" Jeri Ryan provided the voice of Dilbert's Seven of Nine alarm clock, which, when it went off, told him, "Get out of bed. Resistance is futile. Wake up and assimilate the day." * Seven of Nine alarm clock clip at YouTube ''Dirty Pair'' The Japanese series Dirty Pair was not only referenced several times in Star Trek, but also references Star Trek itself. Already in the first episode, "We'll Teach You How To Kill A Computer", a list of people can be seen that corresponds to the original series cast. In the next episode, "Do Lovely Angels Like Chest Hairs?", a picture of the Enterprise is seen in the background of a character during a meeting. The next reference comes in the 21st episode, "You're Kidding! 463 People Disappear", where a model of the Enterprise is seen hanging from the ceiling in a kid's room. Furthermore, in one episode of the 1987 OVA, "They're Only Kids? Wargamers Must Die", the original Enterprise is briefly seen transforming into a robot in a glitch-like effect interspersed in a tv cartoon of dancing animals. ''Doug'' During the time Nickelodeon had the show, the character Boomer Bledsoe was drawn wearing a sweatshirt modeled on Command track Starfleet uniforms from around the time of Where No Man Has Gone Before. ''Duckman'' This animated series lasted four seasons and centered around the life of a duck private detective. Jason Alexander voiced the title character. "Clip Job" In this season season clip show, a villainous critic hooks Duckman up to his TV and intends to destroy him by overloading his brain with TV signals. In the process, Duckman briefly transforms into different characters, including Captain Kirk (saying, "Beam me up, Scotty.") From behind, he is also shown to briefly transform into Spock. "Pig Amok" Duckman's partner, Cornfed, learns he is going to die within twenty-four hours unless he loses his virginity. One of the places Duckman takes him to meet women is a Star Trek convention (rationalizing that "We need women who never meet desirable men"). Duckman and Cornfed are dressed as Kirk and Spock, respectively, for this scene. The title, of course, is a reference to . "They Craved Duckman's Brain!" A doctor discovers that Duckman's brain holds the cure to cancer and intends to claim it even at the cost of Duckman's life. The doctor rationalizes it by asking, "Didn't a wise man say, 'The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few?'" Duckman responds by saying Spock said that and only because he knew Kirk would send his body to the Genesis planet, reviving him. The conversation goes on, with other characters noting that Picard could revive Kirk by taking him to Genesis. Also, Ron Perlman guest stars as another character. "Where No Duckman Has Gone Before" The penultimate episode of the series was a full-blown parody of the original series. Duckman is a caricature of Kirk, Cornfed of Spock, Bernice of Uhura, Ajax of Scotty, Charles of Chekov, Grandma-ma of Christopher Pike, Art De Salvo (a recurring character voiced by Gilbert Gottfried) of Bones, Fluffy and Uranus of redshirts, and King Chicken of Khan Noonien Singh. Duckman's other son Mambo is apparently himself, but is incorrectly addressed as Sulu. The Enterprise resembles the stardrive section of the Galaxy class starship. References to episodes/movies included , , , and . Marina Sirtis and James Doohan voiced characters in this episode, and it ended with a live-action scene of Leonard Nimoy. ''Duck Dodgers'' The basic premise of this Warner Bros. animated series is a Looney Tunes parody of Buck Rogers in the 25th Century and other space operas, including many constant references to Star Trek. Captain Dodgers works for a multi-planet coalition called "The Galactic Protectorate" (a parody of the United Federation of Planets), which constanly clashes with two rivalring powers, Mars (resembling a bit to the Romulan Star Empire) and the "Klunkan Empire", an obvious parody of the Klingon Empire. They and their leader, K'Chutha Sa'am (Yosemite Sam) resemble to the Original Series series Klingons in appearance and behavior. The title of one episode, "The Wrath of Canasta" is a parody of . In another episode, "The Queen is Wild/Back at the Academy", Dodgers engages the Queen of Mars in a parody of the Battle of the Mutara Nebula (the Martian command ships bear resemblance to Miranda class starships) and succeeds an Academy test by cheating, but gets maximum scores for bravery and original thinking, just like James T. Kirk did on the Kobayashi Maru scenario. Another major episode titled "Of Course You Know The Means War and Peace" features a story combining the conspiracy ridden peace efforts of with the theft from decommision of the main ship of . Other notable references involve the rise and fall from admiralty of the main character and the inclusion of a character voiced by John Billingsley. The series featured the voice of Michael Dorn in the regular role of the Martian Centurion and most of the Klunkans. ''Ducktales'' The title of the episode "Where No Duck Has Gone Before" references the opening narration from the original series; the same episode features the show-within-a-show "Courage of the Cosmos," the series is an obvious parody of Star Trek, with its protagonist "Major Courage" an equally obvious parody of James T. Kirk. In another episode, when Magica transforms herself into a nanny, the The Wrath of Khan phaser sound is heard. The show included voice work from Frank Welker, Hamilton Camp, Miriam Flynn, Jim Cummings, Tress MacNeille, Corey Burton, Barry Dennen and Richard Libertini. The theatrical movie Ducktales: Treasure of the Lost Lamp has Christopher Lloyd voicing the film's antagonist Merlock. =E= ''EEK! The Cat'' This cartoon had a parody of Star Trek even down to a redshirt getting hit by a boulder. In the parody, Eek captained the USS Shoesuntied, which is the parody of the USS Grissom. Earthworm Jim Evil the Cat: We must have more speed! Henchrat: (imitating Scotty) I cannot do it, Captain! She'll not take the strain! =F= ''The Fairly Oddparents'' The Fairly Oddparents is an Nicktoon created by Butch Hartman. This series often parodied Star Trek. In fact, it's main character Timmy's middle name is exactly that of James T Kirk. :The role of Timmy Turner is read by Tara Strong. "Boy Toys" The Anti-Girl Fortress room is similar to the bridge of the . Phasers are mentioned. The doors open with a same sound of the doors on the in . "Totally Spaced Out" The transporters are used in this episode. "So Totally Spaced Out" The doors on Yugopotamia hiss open with the same sound of the doors on the , and the in Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager, , , , and and the in . Spaced Out is also the name of a music album by William Shatner and Leonard Nimoy. "Emotion Commotion" Timmy Turner wishes his emotions away after an embarrassing accident, and later claims to "think quite logically." Later in the episode, two of his friends are kidnapped by "Dr. Vulcan." ''Family Guy'' :See Family Guy. ''Freakazoid! The series featured a recurring villain, Gutierrez, voiced by Ricardo Montalban in extended parody of his performance as Khan. References included his proposal of speeding an interrogation by "putting ooey gooey worms in your ears" and the line "''Revenge is a dish best served with pinto beans and muffins!" One episode featured a short sketch entitled "Ode to Leonard Nimoy" with Fanboy trying to get Nimoy's autograph without success. David Warner voices another reoccuring villain, The Lobe. Other actors/actress include Jeff Bennett, Jim Cummings, Tress MacNeille, John Rhys-Davies, Maurice LaMarche, Googy Gress, Brian George, Frank Welker, Clive Revill and Neil Ross. ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' The episode " " is a play on the tile for the Star Trek episode . ''Futurama'' :See Futurama. =G= Garfield and Friends :See U.S. Acres. Gargoyles :See Gargoyles. ''GI Joe'' This animated series made frequent use of Trek sound effects, most notably the classic "door sound" and parts of the transporter "beaming" sound. ''Godzilla: The Series'' When Nick Tatopoulous tells Randy Hernandez to drive the Heatseeker (their boat) faster, he replies by mimicking Scotty's frequent replies to Kirk about giving it all she's got. Later, when they detect faster than light tachyon transmissions coming from underwater, Randy asks why it's coming from there instead of the planet Vulcan. When Nick rigs up a laser cutter to slice through living vines, Randy says, "Mr. Sulu, set phasers to slice." When two conspiracy theorists break into area 51 and encounter a large mutated animal, one of them flashes it the Vulcan salute. =H= ''He-Man'' This animated series made frequent use of Trek sound effects, most notably the classic "door sound" and parts of the transporter "beaming" sound. ''Hey Arnold! * An episode was a parody of Orson Welles' infamous 1938 ''War of the Worlds radio broadcast, included scenes of Helga Pataki and other characters costumed as a group of Talosians to scare the locals with a fake alien invasion. =I= =J= ''Johnny Bravo'' This cartoon series features a short appearance of Captain Kirk in the first season episode "The Man Who Cried Clown", a parody of the original Twilight Zone episode "Nightmare at 50,000 Feet" starring William Shatner. The same episode features narration by Michael Dorn. In later seasons one of the main characters, Carl Chryniszzswics is a Trekkie, hence the show features many Star Trek-themed jokes. There is also an episode about the Enterprise crew mistaking Johnny for Kirk, with Carl as a Klingon; a Gorn and a Mugato also present. ''Justice League and Justice League Unlimited'' The opening sequence of the Justice League episode "The Enemy Below, Part 1" features a submarine named USS Defiant. The Justice League Unlimited Season 3 episode Dead Reckoning has Superman (possessed by a dead acrobat named Deadman who is voiced by Raphael Sbarge), Batman and Wonder Woman teleport to Africa which their transporter. Expecting to be teleported to a particular location, Deadman references the show "where the transporter doesn't miss". Both JL and JLU have had other Star Trek actors/actresses including: Clancy Brown, Susan J. Sullivan, Brian George, Kurtwood Smith, Rene Auberjonois, Kristin Bauer, John Rhys-Davies, David Ogden Stiers, Virginia Madsen, Keone Young, Olivia d'Abo, Stephen Root, Michael McKean, Ashley Edner, Efrain Figueroa, W. Morgan Sheppard, Phil Morris, Robert Picardo, Mitchell Ryan, Mark Rolston, Earl Boen, Nicholas Guest, Carlos Ferro, Bruce McGill, Richard McGonagle, Larry Drake, Robert Ito, Javier Grajeda, Victor Rivers, Christopher McDonald, Ed O'Ross, Jeffrey Combs, Robert Foxworth, Charles Napier, Dick Miller, Marc Worden, Seymour Cassel, Malcolm McDowell, Googy Gress and Daniel Dae Kim. In the episode "The Greatest Story Never Told", Booster Gold is excited to finally see some action and as he steps onto the Watchtower's transporter he orders "energize" resulting in a groan from the operator. Video game actors/actress have also did regular voice work on the show: Jennifer Hale, Corey Burton, Richard Doyle, Kevin Michael Richardson, Michael Gough, Dee Bradley Baker, Tara Strong, Grey DeLisle and Jamie Alcroft. =K= ''King of the Hill'' was another animated series from creator , who voices the starring character Hank Hill, a propane gas salesman who lives in the fictional town of Arlen, Texas. Hank is often besieged by the idiosyncrasies of society, but he found (some) serenity in his home-life with his wife, substitute Spanish teacher Peggy, his awkward son Bobby and his lived-in niece-in-law Luanne Platter. Adding flavor to the ordinary dish the series served were Hank's best friends, divorcee military barber Bill Dauterive, paranoid Dale Gribble (with an obsession with Government conspiracy theories) and gibberish spouting Boomhauer. The show featured some references to Star Trek as well as some actors including Stephen Root, Andy Dick, Christopher Lloyd, and Wallace Shawn. "Joust Like a Woman" Dale tries to get into a Renaissance Fair with a homemade Starfleet uniform and get a dollar off for enterence by wearing a period costume and explains that he's from the future, which is a period. At the end of the episode, Dale says, "The Prime Directive has been breached! Women's liberation has started too soon! I must warn the future!" which he then wiggles his fingers pretending to transport himself away. "Peggy Makes the Big Leagues" David Kalaiki-Alii has a poster of Seven of Nine in his room. "Stressed for Success" Bobby signs up to be part of his school's acdemic team, where he answers questions that revolve around pop culture. One of the questions asked was which of the following is not a Starfleet Captain: Picard, Janeway, or Data, and Bobby answered Data. "Shins of the Father" The episode "Shins of the Father" is a play on the title for the Star Trek episode "Sins of the Father". "The Trouble with Gribbles" The episode "The Trouble with Gribbles" is a play on the title for the Star Trek episode "The Trouble with Tribbles". "Hank's On Board" Hank mentions that Dale said he would be back from a UFO convention "in 35 Romulan light years". When Dale's van is breaking down, Dale mentions that "the commander of the Federation is a mechanic". ''Kim Possible'' In the third season episode "Dimension Twist", The main characters find themselves transported into a television program. The title character ends up in an unspecified space show similiar to Star Trek. She appears as a red shirted member and is called Enson (Ensign), and is told by her tech friend the purpose of the red shirt. The Ship Commander is voiced by Clancy Brown. In the fourth season episode "The Cupid Effect", Ricardo Montalban reprises his villain role Señor Senior, Sr. He and his son, Señor Senior, Jr., pretend to deliver flowers to Wade's mom so Jr. can steal plans for the Cupid ray. Señor Senior, Sr., while stalling Wade's mom, makes an improvised greeting card poem, which was heavily derived from Khan's monologue about chasing Kirk in . In addition to those references, several Star Trek actors/actress in addition to Clancy and Ricardo have provided voice work for the show including: George Takei, Andrea Martin, Brian George, Stephen Root, Earl Boen, Jason Marsden, Michael Dorn, Phil Morris, Ron Perlman, Christopher McDonald, Clyde Kusatsu and John Cho. =L= =M= ''MAD'' "Star Blecch / uGlee" The Star Blecch crew attempt to stop Captain Zero from destroying Schlock's home planet. *YouTube video In "Beauty Tips with Megan Fox", Captain Zero (Nero) makes a small cameo at the end. In the 5-second cartoon, Captain Zero (Nero) makes a small cameo again but with different characters. "WALL-E-NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition" Spock and Captain Nero make a cameo in the audience at the wedding. "Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth" Spock makes an appearance after falling out of the wardrobe from The Chronicles of Narnia. "TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred" was listed on the portal list. "Yawn Carter / Franklin & Crash" Stanton Infeld from Franklin & Bash has photos of Kirk and Picard in his office. This is a reference to Malcolm McDowell portraying Tolian Soran which has both Captains in . "Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest" James T. Kirk was suggested to be Alfred E. Neuman's running mate. "Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's a Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths" Pictures of Kirk, Spock, Picard, Riker, & a ridge forehead Klingon are on display at the TV museum. In addition, the pictures of Kirk, Spock, Picard, & Riker all show them wearing red jacket starfleet uniforms from Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. "James Bond: Reply All / Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler" Q is seen at the MI6 lab. "G.I. E.I. Joe / Dog with a Captain's Log" In MAD moments, Star Trek Into Darkness releases more hot pics from the set, but they're also in the darkness. The U.S.S. Starship Enterprise gets a new crew member: Stan the Dog from Disney's Dog with a Blog. "Jaws the Great and Powerful / Old Spock's Off Their Spockers" Old Spock spends his free time pranking his younger self and the U.S.S. Starship Enterprise crew. "Star Blecch Into Dumbness / Stark Tank" The crew of the U.S.S. Starship Enterprise dumbly go where many other movies have gone before. Magical Princess Gigi, 魔法のプリンセスミンキーモモ, Mahō no Princess Minky Momo * Japanese animation, 1982. Episode 30: ふるさと行きの宇宙船 - Furusato yuki no uchūsen ** At 2min47 : We can see "Star Trick" written on a door and can see Spock and Kirk come out. ** At 5min35 : We can see a USS Enterprise model on the captain's table. * ** YouTube video ''The Magic School Bus'' In "Out of this World", the bus transforms into a starship resembling the from Star Trek: The Original Series. Liz takes on the role of Spock, complete with pointy ears. The uniforms that the students and Ms. Frizzle are wearing is similar to the [[Starfleet uniform (mid 2260s-early 2270s)|outfit that the Enterprise crew wears]]. Later, when they return to Earth, they appear as though beamed down by a transporter. (The bus also reverts to its normal look in the same manner.) File:Bus ship.png|The school bus as the Enterprise File:Spock liz.png|Liz as Spock File:Class crew.png|A crew of students with Miss Frizzle in the captain's chair File:Msb_transporter.png|The class transporting back to the Earth's surface ''Might Morphin Alien Rangers'' Skull wonders if the Alien Rangers ever met Captain Kirk. ''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' On the Nickelodeon series, several times a group of robots called The Cluster try to recruit, or destroy the main character XJ-9/Jenny, and often quote the Borg by saying "Resistance is futile". Also sound effect from the series are use regularly. ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' :Star Trek was also referenced a number of times in My Little Pony comics. Details about those references can be found here is cartoon that airs on the US station based on the Hasbro toy line and developed by , who also worked on the shows and Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. "Friendship is Magic, Part 2" The The Original Series transporter activation sound can be heard near the end of the episode. "Swarm of the Century" The parasprites, that do nothing but eat and reproduce, are based on the tribbles seen and mentioned throughout Star Trek. "The Return of Harmony" The character of Discord is a direct homage to Q, as producer Lauren Faust had spent a sizable amount of time prior to the character's inception watching The Next Generation. Eventually, it was decided to hire John de Lancie himself to voice the character. "Keep Calm and Flutter On" Discord appears again in this episode. After Discord is freed, the visual and sound effects from when Q teleports are used. "Princess Twilight Sparkle, Part 2" Discord recurs a character and the same visual and sound effects from Q are re-used. Later on Discord gives an unwanted cloak and a scepter to Twilight Sparkle in a similar fashion to Q giving unwanted things to Picard, Sisko or Janeway. ''Mona the Vampire'' In one episode Mona's class is doing 'The Odessy' as a play and Mona says, "Is'nt that Captain Kirk's ship in..." she then is cut off. =N= =O= =P= ''Pani Poni Dash! The manga and its anime adaptation, ''Pani Poni Dash!, are laden with both Japanese and Western cultural references, and Star Trek is definitely no exception. The Alien Captain in the anime series is voiced by , who has provided a Japanese dub voice for Jean-Luc Picard. The alien ship's bridge is heavily influenced by that of the ''Enterprise''-D's, complete with the iconic tactical console "horseshoe". In episode 25, the Alien Captain changes form to resemble Picard for the remainder of the series, with his subordinates resembling William T. Riker and Geordi La Forge at that point. ''Phineas and Ferb'' ''"Day of the Living Gelatin" In this episode Phineas and Ferb use molecular-transport to teleport to the kitchen, similar to the beam up sequences from ''Star Trek: The Original Series and Star Trek: The Next Generation. It even has the same sounds. ''"Gaming the System" In this episode, Baljeet wears a visor similar to what Geordi La Forge wore throughout ''Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Generations. ''"Nerds of a Feather''" Contains several Trek references. There is a reference to "Speckies", who are the fans of a series called "Space Adventure". A brief line spoken by Albert, stating that Stumbleberry Finkbat is more realistic than "every even numbered Space Adventure film", referencing a common piece of Trek lore. A line spoken by Candace, while she is about to jab Phineas and Ferb's metal shark with a harpoon, toilet plunger, she says "For busting's sake I spit my last spit at thee..." which refers to Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (and indirectly to Moby-Dick) ''"Raging Bully" Ferb gives Buford a Vulcan grip at the parking lot in the Googolplex Mall. ''Pokémon Several episodes of the English dub of the TV series used Star Trek sound effects. Chief amongst them was when the Enterprise-D door chime was used during the updating of the protagonist's device, enabling it to scan for Region Pokémon, and the Enterprise-D transporter, used when the Pokémon "Voltorb" (and its evolved form, "Electrode") used their "Self-Destruct" attack. In the episode "Hypno's Naptime", one of the children is wearing a shirt similar to a TOS uniform, and Officer Jenny's device has a similar appearance and functionality to a tricorder. In the blacklisted episode "Electric Soldier Porygon", the malfunction of the Pokeball transit system is similar to the transporter killing two officers in the first film. The English title of one the third series' episodes was "Where No Togepi Has Gone Before", referencing the opening narration from the original series and The Next Generation. =Q= =R= ''The Real Ghostbusters'' was a cartoon spin-off of the hit 1984 film , and featured some Star Trek references, as well as Frank Welker as several characters which included Ray Stantz and Slimer., including Maurice LaMarche as Egon Spengler. David Gerrold was also a writer on the show. "Ain't NASA-Sarily So" The Ghostbusters are called onto a space platform to get rid of an extraterrestrial spirit. The crew of the platform resembles the crew of the Enterprise from the original Star Trek series; and included a Russian captain, a female African communication officer, an Asian helmsman, and a Scottish engineer. The Ghostbusters even thought they looked familiar and Peter Venkman even said the astronaunts were "out exploring strange new worlds; seeking out new life and new civilizations". A recurring joke throughout the episode has Egon making scientific analyses, including the line "fascinating", that cause the astronauts a sense of deja vu. In the end, his mannerisms elicit the line, "you're right, he does seem to remind me of a certain pointy-eared science officer." "Citizen Ghost" Egon catches Peter not paying attention to a maintenance checklist for the new ecto-containment unit by slipping in a reference to a "Transwarp drive". "Station Identification" The Ghostbusters enter a realm where television is the basis for the ghosts encountered. Zombie versions of Spock, McCoy, and Kirk beam down in front of Winston Zeddmore, to which McCoy then states, "We're dead, Jim." Kirk then says, "Recommendation, Mr. Spook." Spock then replies, "Logically, we should SCREAM!" "Mean Green Teen Machine" The Ghostbusters deal with the title ghosts, who are a spoof of the . They enter into the Ghostbusters dreams through an invention Egon made that could let a person view a sleeper's dreams. In Winston's dream, he is a bald-headed starship captain, a la Picard, in command of the starship Exercise. "The Boogieman Cometh" Egon Spengler: I'll hold him off! Peter Venkman: Yeah? You and what Starfleet? ''ReBoot'' ReBoot is a CGI animated show based in Canada about a Guardian defending the city of Mainframe from viruses and other dangers. This series often parodied the series. ReBoot was the first production to be produced completely computer-generated. The main villain of the series, Megabyte was voiced by Tony Jay. Michael Donovan provided the voices of several characters including Phong and Mike the TV. "The Crimson Binome" Our hero, Bob, Dot Matrix and her brother, Enzo, commandeer a ship that resembles various starships named Enterprise (especially Sovereign-class USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E, but this episode aired one year before Star Trek: First Contact was released). The ship and the pirate ship that stole Bob have propulsion looking somewhat similar to warp drive. Dot paraphrases Khan by saying "They task me, and I shall have them." "Talent Night" Captain Quirk (a parody of Captain Kirk), sings his interpretation of Rocketman and after that, his toupee falls out and he vanishes. "Bad Bob" Number One is a parody of Commander Riker from Star Trek: The Next Generation. "To Mend and Defend" The War Room of the Principle Office resembles like the Enterprise-D bridge from Star Trek: The Next Generation. When Enzo (who is now a guardian at the time) orders Glitch to scan the game, it makes the sound effect as the tricorders used in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. "Between the Raccoon and the Hard Place" A binome named Jean-Luc is a parody of Captain Picard from Star Trek: The Next Generation. He attempts to stand-up to the Megabyte, saying, "The line has be drawn here." After Jean-Luc is promptly deleted, Megabyte says, "As you can see, resistance is futile." Both lines were clearly inspired by Star Trek: First Contact. The chair in Dot's office resemble like the captain's chair from Star Trek: The Next Generation. "Game Over" When Enzo and AndrAIa are in the Mortal Kombat-type game, Enzo tells his girlfriend to pick a character and reboot with his pet dog, Frisket. AndrAIa asks "What about you?" and Enzo replied, "I don't believe in the no-win scenario." "Where No Sprite Has Gone Before" This episode parodies Star Trek. The heroes' names include Captain Robert Cursor (who parodies Captain Kirk, complete with Shatner-isms), Pixel (who parodies Spock) and Birdy (who parodies Scotty). The chairs in the command center resemble chairs from Star Trek: The Original Series. AndrAIa has a TOS tricorder. The episode itself was written by Dorothy Fontana. "Showdown" The self destruction of the Saucy Mare and its crash are done using similar shots as the destruction of the in . Even the dialogue is the same. "System Crash" Bob risks his life to save Mainframe from destruction. After being told the risks, Bob replies, "I don't believe in the no-win scenario." "Sacrifice" After sending Little Enzo (as Matrix), Frisket, Hack and Slash to a Game Cube, Dot says, "I do not believe in the no-win scenario," because a Cron virus Daemon is inevitably coming to Mainframe. "Life's a Glitch" Our hero, Bob decide to separate from his Key Tool, Glitch. He decide to use a transporter similar in look to the ones from Star Trek: The Original Series. When he transports, the effect is similar to one used on Star Trek: Voyager and Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. As he beams back, a binome (from the "Between the Raccoon and the Hard Place" parody) beams back with him. The binome is brushing his teeth. Bob walks away from the transporter saying "Sorry about that." ''Regular Show'' The episode "Skips vs. Technology" features the evil "Doom Ma Geddon" computer virus, which says "prepare to be assimilated. Resistance is dumb". Michael Dorn appeared in the episodes "Dead at Eight" and "Play Date," Armin Shimerman appeared in "The Best VHS in the World," and Tim Russ appeared in the episode "Portable Toilet." The episode "Terror Tales of the Park VI", Rigby and Eileen are dressed as Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay from Star Trek: Voyager in which their costumes are identical to the [[Starfleet uniform (late 2360s-early 2370s)|ones from the early episodes of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and throughout Star Trek: Voyager as well as Star Trek Generations]]. ''Rick and Morty'' In the first episode, while the title characters go through "interdimensional customs", a Ferengi is seen among the many weird creatures present. In the second season episode "Auto Erotic Assimilation", a hive minded species looking similar to the Borg, which use a cube-like mothership, is featured. In the episode, "Interdimensional Cable 2: Tempting Fate", a woman who looks human but with "shit all over her her face" is compared to Worf. ''Robot Chicken'' Robot Chicken is a parody series on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim that features stop-motion animation of action figures instead of drawn or CGI-animated characters. One of the regular voice actors was Fred Tatasciore who also lent his voice to . "Bloopers in Space" In the very first episode aired, a William Shatner/Captain Kirk figure arrives on a model of the bridge via the turbolift. As he is exiting the lift, the doors shut close on his groin. The doors open again to show Kirk in excruciating pain as he falls to his knees. The lift doors then close two more times on his head, and as Kirk continues grabbing his crotch and groaning in pain, a Leonard Nimoy/Spock figure steps up and begins laughing hysterically. "Two Kirks, a Khan, and a Pizza Place" The very first episode produced, however, featured Captain Kirk and Khan Noonien Singh running a pizza joint with actor . This skit was entitled "Two Kirks, a Khan, and a Pizza Place" which also parodied the series, . While Cameron tosses some dough in the background, Khan is ringing up a customer at the cash register. Kirk steps up beside Khan, bringing a soft drink for the customer and placing it on the counter. As Khan hands the customers their change, he accidentally knocks over the drink Kirk just brought. Enraged, Kirk yells out "Khaaaan!" (an obvious parody of Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan). A loud echo is heard as the customers run out of the pizza joint. "Sci-Fi Convention War" Star Trek fans argue with Star Wars fans over which franchise is better. "The Swedish Chef" In another episode entitled "Federated Resources," the Swedish Chef from The Muppet Show is seen walking down the street while encountering things that rhyme with his only spoken word, "bork". One of the things he encounters is a Quark action figure. "The Munnery" The USS Enterprise is low on power and nearing its demise, when Scotty explains that somebody traded in their dilithium crystals for holographic pornography. With a small amount of power left, only five people can be beamed down to the surface of a barren planet. Kirk, McCoy, Uhura, Spock, and a redshirt named Toby are beamed down. Scotty is left stranded on-board as the ship explodes. The survivors then find themselves in a Donner Party scenario, and in the end only Toby survives by eating the others. "Star Trek Experience" The Borg appear at Star Trek: The Experience thinking that its the Enterprise hiding in a "parallel dimension" and start kidnapping people. One of the actors does improv acting, pretending to make chocolate chip cookies, which confuses the Borg Queen. Then, the real Enterprise appears and attacks the Borg, forcing them to retreat. "Fridge Beam" Kirk and Scotty are watching TV when Scotty eyes the refridgerator. Not wanting to walk all the way there, Scotty transports himself to the fridge and gets a beer. "Le Wrath di Khan" Scenes from are depicted in the form of an Italian opera. The scenes depicted include Khan, Chekov, and Terrell on Ceti Alpha V, Kirk and Khan's first confrontation, and Spock's death and funeral. "Snirkel, Snirkel" In response to the fans extreme dislike of Wesley Crusher, the writers of Star Trek: The Next Generation introduce a new character that would be so bad, it would make Wesley better in comparison. The character is a green, floating, banjo-playing alien named Snirkels. Unfortunately, the plan doesn't work as the fans want Snirkels kept on the show, and Wesley to be killed off. "Star Trek Opening" The Robot Chicken Christmas opening parodies the opening of the show, with Santa and his reindeer replacing the Enterprise. "Red Shirt" A red shirt-wearing Starfleet crew member dresses for battle. "Lost Power" The power goes out on the Enterprise, and the crew members re-create the sounds of the machinery, a cappella style. "Many Spocks" Spock runs into several future versions of himself. "The Prime Directive" Kirk discovers he has a sexually transmitted disease and McCoy orders him to inform everyone he's slept with, including Scotty's mom, an Orion slave girl, Andrea and the Gorn. Afterwards, Kirk returns to his quarters and discovers he got the STD from a tribble. "Data's D***" Noonian Soong (voiced by Brent Spiner) performs a rap about the anatomical makeup of robot Data. "Noidstrom Rack" Captain Picard (voiced by Patrick Stewart) hands over to the night crew, whose commanding officer Captain Jake (Chris Pine) hosts a drunken frat party: they defeat the Borg by intoxicating them. ''Rocket Power'' Voice talents on this show included Henry Gibson, John Kassir, James B. Sikking, Armin Shimerman, Olivia Hack, and Gilbert R. Leal. "Blader Bowl" A news reporter covering an event at the skatepark doesn't notice an unidentified flying object in the background using a tractor beam to lift a whale out of the sea, an apparent nod to . "Bruised Man's Curve" Twister's dirtboarding helmet looks like the head of a Gorn. Also parts of the mountain bear a passing resemblance to the Vasquez Rocks. "It Came From Planet Merv" The anti-gopher device developed by Merv Stimpleton (voiced by Henry Gibson) makes a noise like TOS transporter startup. Also, in the comic book that Sammy gives Twister, an alien character utters the threat "Resistance is useless!" "Race Across New Zealand" In an early scene when the main characters are paddling inner tubes through the , Otto's teasing of Twister on the nature of suggests they may be familiar with and the fate of Clark Terrell. ''Rocko's Modern Life'' Rocko's Modern Life was a Nickelodeon animated series that often made references to popular culture, one of them being Star Trek. "A Sucker for the Suck-O-Matic" Rocko orders a powerful new vacuum cleaner from a home shopping channel. Soon after it is revealed the machine possess a mind of its own and begins devouring everything in sight. It sucks up a pink-colored USS Enterprise while an exaggerated impression of Captain Kirk can be heard saying, "Engineering, I must have more power. We're being sucked into some kind of cosmic void." "Born to Spawn" When Filburt comes of age, a physiological need drives him to visit his ancestral home in the Galapagos islands, similar to Amok Time. "Future Schlock" After Rocko and Heffer are accidentally launched into space and presumed lost forever, they return many years into the future. Their friend Filburt and his kids rush to greet them using a device called the "transportater" that only beams them a few feet away to the top of a stairwell, which they take the rest of the way. ''Rugrats'' "The Inside Story" The "movie-within-an-episode" shown on the Pickles' TV set that homages Isaac Asimov's Fantastic Voyage (and in turn influences the babies' imagination session) includes TOS bridge background noise and transporter sound effects. "The Odd Couple" Chuckie is shown to like a TOS-like kids tv show. =S= ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' The dialogue between Fred and Daphne after the destruction of the Mystery Machine: "What have I done?" "What you had to do. What you always do, turn traps into a fighting chance to live," are a shout-out to similar words between Kirk and McCoy after the destruction of the Enterprise in The Search for Spock. ''The Secret Lives of Waldo Kitty'' This 1970s series (produced by Filmation Associates, makers of Star Trek: The Animated Series), in which a live-action kitten had cartoon dreams of being various fictional heroes, one of the recurring segments cast him as Captain Herc of the starship Secondprize. ''She-Ra'' This animated series made frequent use of Trek sound effects, most notably the classic "door sound" and parts of the transporter "beaming" sound. ''Sidekick'' In Maxum Man Mark 2, the robot guards have the same torpedo and laser sounds from Star Trek: The Next Generation. ''The Simpsons'' :See The Simpsons. ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' Sonic the Hedgehog is the saturday morning show about Sonic the Hedgehog and a group of freedom fighters defending the planet Mobius from Dr. Robotnik who was voiced by Jim Cummings. Sally has NICOLE (that resembles the tricorders from Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine). Chuck's (who was voiced by William Windom) DNA signal on the door on his building beep the same sound as the computer beeps from Star Trek. Other voice actors involved in the show were Frank Welker, Bradley Pierce, and Michael Bell. ''Sonic Underground'' Sonic Underground is the Sonic cartoon with Sonic the Hedgehog and his siblings, Manic and Sonia, looking for their mother, Queen Aleena. Manic's hoverboard looks like the top side of the mission scout ship from Star Trek: Insurrection. ''Sonic X'' Sonic X is a anime from Japan in which Sonic the Hedgehog defends the chaos emeralds from Dr. Eggman. This series has references to Star Trek. "Trick Sand" Sonic, Amy and Knuckles have wrist communicators like in . "Station Break-In" The Metarex base alarm sounds the same sound as the red alert from . Other references and minor parodies Eggman's Egg Fort II being of a similar design to an Excelsior-class and a Nova-class starship. http://www.teamartail.com/sonicx/viewimage.php/24/images/089eggfort2.jpg Rouge the Bat also wears a ninja outfit which is similar in design to the Starfleet uniforms from 2351-2366 (Seen in Star Trek: The Next Generation seasons 1 to 2) and the uniforms from 29th century (seen in Star Trek: Voyager episodes Relavitity and Future's End). http://www.teamartail.com/sonicx/viewimage.php/13/images/058rouge.jpg ''South Park'' :See South Park. Spider-Man (1981 Series) In Dr. Doom: Master of the World, Spider-Man pays $1.98 for a pilot to give him a lift. When asking if they're flying in his plane (which is old and worn down), the pilot responds "What did you expect? The Starship ''Enterprise''?" The show included the following voice actors: Corey Burton, Walker Edmiston, Ron Feinberg, Vic Perrin, Neil Ross and B.J. Ward. ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' :See ''Star Wars.'' ''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show'' In Star Koopa, the Flying Pizza acts similar to the . In Stars in Their Eyes, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool and Toad encounter the Quirks that are similar to the aliens from the first season of Star Trek: The Next Generation. ''The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians'' "The Death of Superman" In this 1985 story, Superman is thought to be dead from kryptonite exposure, and is "buried in space" by being placed in a container similar to a photon torpedo casing and ejected from the Guardians' ship, reminiscent of . In addition, four of the regular cast members (all of whom provided voice work for the episode) included Frank Welker, Rene Auberjonois, Mark L. Taylor and B.J. Ward. ''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Animated series made frequent usage of ''Star Trek sound effects, namely from The Original Series. In addition the show included regular voice acting from Clancy Brown and Kevin Michael Richardson, as well as voice work from John Kassir, Dee Bradley Baker, Jeffrey Combs, and Keone Young. =T= ''TaleSpin'' In the episode "Her Chance to Dream", when Baloo and Louis are haunted by the ghosts, the Klingon photon torpedo from Star Trek: The Motion Picture is heard. In the two part episode "A Bad Reflection on You" the pilot of the air pirate vessel, the Iron Vulture, is referred to as "Scottie". The character eventually states that his correct name is Jock, as he is an homage to the Scottish Terrier seen in the Disney film . Voice actors in the show included R.J. Williams, Janna Michaels, Jim Cummings, Tony Jay, Frank Welker, Michael Bell, Kenneth Mars, Hamilton Camp, Tress MacNeille and Robert Ito. ''Teen Titans'' The second season episode "Fear Itself" features the villain Control Freak (a TV-addicted fat teenager) raiding a video store, threatening the shop assistant to "admit that ''Warp Trek Five, which reunited the entire original cast of the classic TV series, deserved to be on your "Favorite Rentals" list". When she says that she doesn't even know what ''Warp Trek is, he responds as "And that, my little tribble, is why you must be destroyed!" In addition Control Freak's remote control makes the same sound as the original series transporter in all his appearances in the series. Tara Strong and Ron Perlman provided regular voice work for the show, with additional voice work by Wil Wheaton, Jason Marsden, Clancy Brown, Jim Cummings, Tony Jay, Malcolm McDowell, Stephen Root, Kevin Michael Richardson, Dee Bradley Baker, Keone Young and Robert Ito (who voiced several characters in the DTV Movie Trouble in Tokyo). ''Teen Titans Go! In the episode "Staff Meeting", the overture theme by James Horner from and can be heard. ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) In the episode "Shredder & Splintered" the other dimensional warlord expands his robot body (and himself) to enormous size and tells the Turtles they must "...face the wrath of Krang." then comments: "Wasn't that the name of a movie?" ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003) Michelangelo regularly imitates Montgomery Scott's accent when working on mechanical devices (e.g. "I need more power, cap'n!") In one episode, when told a group of enemies are equipped with cloaking devices, Casey Jones exclaims "Cloaking device? What are they, Klingons?" ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2012) In the , is a fan of Space Heroes, a cartoon show which is an obvious reference to Star Trek: The Original Series and is also reminiscent of Star Trek: The Animated Series. *In "Monkey Brains", a poster appears for the movie "Space Heroes III: The Resurrection of Mindstrong", an obvious reference to Star Trek III: The Search for Spock, the poster is even modeled on The Search for Spock poster. THE X"S Spy Mrs. X wears a dress based on 1960's Star Trek female uniform ''Timon & Pumbaa'' In the Raifiki Fables story, "Beauty and the Wildebeast", a female deer named Laura invites her new wilderbeast friend, Herman, to her upcoming birthday party. Laura's girlfriend tells her, "It's a birthday party, not Halloween!", spoofing Dr. McCoy's famous "I'm a doctor, not a..." line. In another story, "Washington Applesauce", when a worm ate all the apples that belonged to a farmer. The farmer screams, "WOORRRRMM!!", the same way Admiral Kirk screamed, "KHAAAAANNN!" in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. ''Tiny Toons'' An episode had the famous starship (commanded by Plucky Duck) looking for replacement hair for the captain's toupee (no doubt a joke on Shatner's alleged replacement hair). A notable line is, "I'm a doctor, not a barber!" Another episode featured caricatures of Kirk, Spock and McCoy beaming down to a fast food restaurant to eat. Frank Welker provided the voices for Furrball, Gogo Dodo, Calamity Coyote, Little Beeper, Byron Basset, Barky Marky and Chewcudda. Other voice work included: * John Kassir who voiced Buster Bunny after Charles Alder left the role. * Tress MacNeille provided the voice of Babs Bunny. * Maurice LaMarche provided the voice of Dizzy Devil. ''The Transformers'' This animated series made frequent use of Trek sound effects, most notably the classic "door sound" and parts of the transporter "beaming" sound. In The Return of Optimus Prime, Part 1, the character Wreck-gar (who speaks by parroting phrases of popular television shows and movies, Star Trek apparently one of them) says "I'm a doctor not a forklift!" and "He's dead, Jim". ''Tripping the Rift'' Featuring Terry Farrell (pilot only) Tripping the Rift was an CGI-animated series that was featured on the Sci-Fi Channel about a misfits starship crew traveling the universe. The coarse humor of the series relied heavily on parodying sci-fi, both in general and from specific universes. Unsurprisingly, Star Trek was heavily featured. One of the main characters is a tall, slim, big-breasted woman named "6 of 9", a refence to Seven of Nine. The intro features a radio-controled spaceship toy looking Trek-like. The model is updated later into the series. Transporters are used throughout the series, often after a request to "beam us up". The hero ship, the Jupiter 42, is said to have a warp core (though rift factors are mentioned instead of warp factors),. Photon torpedoes, and tractor beams. Dilithium crystals and cloaking devices are also occasionally mentioned. One of the two major factions in the series is called the confederation" (or occasionally even just Federation), and seems modeled after Starfleet from Star Trek, but with a cultural current of conservative values and WASP American culture, as well as capitalist motives. Their crewmembers are clothed in yellow TOS-like costumes. The main confederation character, captain Adam (full name, Adam Franklin Shatner), has a speech pattern reminiscent of that of Kirk. Beyond these influences in the general make-up of the show, numerous individual episodes also refer to Star Trek. Some of these were in the form of a couch gag where the ship's computer would say something different at the end of each episode's intro. The pilot, "Love and Darph", starts with an intro animation very reminiscent of that of "The Next Generation". When the hero ship first comes into view, only the part "Enterprise" of its name is seen, then revealed to be part of its full name, "Free Enterprise". (this name was changed later) It then goes on to show Chode (the main character) recording a captain's log, stardate and all. He starts talking about his five hour mission, before he is interrupted. Chode will go on to record captain's logs occasionally through the series. In "The Devil and a Guy Named Webster", Chode gets thrown out of his chair and wonders why captain's chairs aboard spaceships don't have seatbelts. In "2001 Space Idiocies", a prime directive not to interfere with primitive cultures is discussed. In "Power to the Peephole", a movie called "Debbie does the Delta Quadrant" is mentioned. A "Nimoy cd" is mentioned in the couch gag of "Nature vs. Nurture" The couch gag of "Aliens, Guns & A Monkey" mentions dilithium crystals. In the opening credits for "Cool whip", the ship's computer openly wonders if anyone really cares that Star Trek: Enterprise was cancelled. "You Wanna Put That Where?" shows an accident involving a ship resembling the original Enterprise, and a drunk character resembling Spock is shown made to walk on a straight line, but falling down and giving the Vulcan salute. It is remarked that "Doctor Phill says that the reason Vulcans drink so much is because they have so much trouble dealing with their emotions". T'Nuk also mentions having screwed a Vulcan once on Mount Seleya. "Ghost Ship" has Six watching Leonard Nimoy presenting what appears to be an episode of " " relevant to the episode plot, only for Nimoy to go off topic, talking about how his greatest fear is to spend the rest his life being associated with a character he played for three seasons. In "Extreme Chode", Spock is again seen drunkenly giving the Vulcan salute, among a group of Confederation personnel at a sports bar. Later he appears to be unsuccessfully trying to give someone a nerve pinch. In "Roswell", an alien accused her husband of having the IQ of a Tribble's ass. The episode "Chode & Bobo's High School Reunion" has a character called "captain Jim", who appears to be an extremely seedy parody of captain Kirk. He travels in a ship highly reminiscent of the Enterprise, and his speech patterns are a exaggerated parody of those of Kirk. In "Creaturepalooza", a sex tape is shown of Captain Adam and his wife Nancy, with Nancy urging him to "go Deep Space Nine". "Chode's Near-Death Experience" has a sequence showing what would have happened if Chode was never born. In it, Six captains the ship, dressed in something resembling a movie era uniform and speaking with a Kirk-like accent (this show really likes that accent) , and Spock also served on the ship. They discuss the prime directive. In "To eBay or Not to eBay", ukiyo-e painting appears in which Spock seems to have sex with a tentacled woman. In "The Need for Greed", after Six takes over as captain, the crew adopts new uniforms which are Trek-like. The cough gag for "Hollow Chode" has Bob wondering what Spock was always looking at in "that View-Master of his" (presumably this refers to his scope) "Witness Protection" has a subplot about Bob in agonizingly boring conversation with a Starfleet-style starship. The ship talks about the good old days when ships still used to go where no man has gone before. Later it talks about how it never understood why the broads threw themselves at the captain. It speculates that this was all an act since "he and Scotty were a little light in the lithium crystals, if you know what I mean", further asking why he was always referring to his ship as a women, and what all that "she's gonna blow" talk was about. In a third scene, the ship complains about tribbles not being cute balls of fluff, but spacecraft crabs, claiming that he scratched for a month afterwards. "The Son also Rises" has an Andorian-like alien judge: he is blue with Andorian-like antenna's, but has blonde hair. The cough gag for "Battle of the Bulge" has Bob claiming he almost flew into James Doohan's ashes. Later in the episode, Chode, wanting to have sex with six, proposes that they'd "boldly go where no man has gone before... or at least we haven't". =U= ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' A ship can also be seen in an episode. Uncle Grandpa In the episode "Tiger Trails", when the characters believe the Giant Realistic Flying Tiger to be dead, Mr. Gus says, "She's not dead, as long as we remember her", quoting . In the episode "Space Oddity", Pizza Steve, Mr. Gus and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger's outfits resembles the outfits from the 1960's Star Trek series and the starship resembles the USS Horizon, but with elements of the USS Enterprise with the same bridge and the episode is very similar to the 1960's Star Trek TV series. ''U.S. Acres'' In a U.S. Acres segment of Garfield and Friends, titled "Swine Trek", Orson Pig is bedridden with a cold. He dreams he is a starship captain (although the ship looks like the barn with nacelles attached) in the mold of Kirk, with his friends as the other crew members. Wade Duck is the doctor, Sheldon the science officer (with pointed ears attached to his shell), Lanolin is the communications officer, and Bo the chief engineer. Roy is the helmsman, wearing a martial arts outfit, and Booker is the navigator, speaking only Russian. The segment also features an elaborate theme song in the vein of The Original Series (complete with lyrics, which were written for The Original Series theme that were never used). Orson and his crew of the starship USS Barnyard NX-62085 travel to the planet Deneb 92 after receiving a distress call. After landing on the planet, it is revealed that the evil Porkons (Gort, Wart and Mort) made the call to lure Orson's crew there so they can test their new secret weapon out on them. The crew easily defeat the Porkons by pelting them with proton tomatoes, and they run off leaving the secret weapon behind. Orson brings it aboard the spaceship and Bo opens it, which releases a space virus that sickens the crew. Orson wakes up from the dream then and realizes that his cold is gone. The rest of the gang then walk back in and state that they caught Orson's cold, but they don't blame him because he'd warned them earlier. Booker then advises Orson to stay away from them to avoid getting sick again, but Orson remedies this by donning a spacesuit to nurse them. Booker, Sheldon, Bo and Mort were all voiced by Frank Welker. =V= ''VeggieTales'' Christian children's animation, which features two Star Trek parodies, including "The Gourds Must Be Crazy" (from Are You My Neighbor?) and "Veggies In Space: The Fennel Frontier" which serves as a sequel to the other. The character Scooter is based on Montgomery Scott. In the 1995 video, "Are You My Neighbor," the segment "The Gourds Must Be Crazy" is based around a visit to a starship called the "U.S.S. Applepies" (with an appropriate dessert replacing the primary hull). The ship features a Scottish engineer named Scooter. In addition, in the 1997 video "Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space," Jimmy and Jerry Gourd (who appeared as crew members of the Applepies) wear pointed ears. Later, in 2014, a sequel to the 1995 segment was released called "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier". The Venture Bros. In the pilot, "The Terrible Secret of Turtle Bay", a wristband communications device is described as "Star Trek crap". In the second season finale, "Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part I)", Hank puts on a fake goatee and says he looks like a version of Hank. The season 4 episode "Assisted Suicide" has Henchman 21 (Gary) and Dr. Mrs. The Monarch briefly talk about Star Trek after Gary makes a reference to tranya from . In the season 5 premiere, "What Color Is Your Cleansuit?", the mutants post 94 Theses, half of which are said to be written in Klingon. Later in the episode, the Nomad probe makes an appearance in a quiz, it's origin story explained and the episode it appeared in name checked. In "Venture Libre", Hanks notes the time using a Stardate. In the hour-long special "All This and Gargantua-2", Dr. Jonas Venture, Jr. wears Admiral James T. Kirk's uniform from , with his company's logo in place of Starfleet's. The episode also features an appearance of the movie-era red alert graphic when Gargantua-2's reactor begins to meltdown. =W= ''The Weekenders'' One episode of the features the pizza place being called Deep Dish 9 (an obvious reference to Deep Space 9). There is also a sound effect from The Original Series and the waiter says "One Photon Tro-pizza, hold the dilithium." Regular voice work was provided by Jason Marsden and Grey DeLisle. Other voice actors included Jeff Bennett and Tara Strong. ''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' On a episode of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, when Pooh, Tigger, Piglet and Christopher Robin were playing pirates, the arrangement of the theme of Star Trek: The Motion Picture is heard. Star Trek actors & voice actors who lent their voices included: *Jim Cummings - Winnne The Pooh and Tigger (after Season 3 and up) *John Fiedler - Piglet *Michael Gough - Gopher =X= ''X-Men: Evolution'' In episode 4, Cyclops tells Nightcrawler, a mutant with teleporting powers to "Set teleporter to maximum, Mr. Wagner!" "Aye, captain!" "Engage!" =Y= =Z= 5